Talk:Total Drama: Tiki Jungle
Polls Who did you want to win? Arthur Julia MY MOM Are you totally pumped for TDR? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111 Nah, it looks pathetic. Yes, no, maybe so. MY MOM Author News Here, I'll post updates about when a chapter will be posted, etc. Call me Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! 00:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 is taking a while. Expect it by Sunday. Only seven spots left on the Winner Guessing Contest! Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 22:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat here. Call me Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! 00:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the writing. I like your story alot.-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Thanks for the compliments! Any favorite parts yet? (I want to know what people like so I can continue doing those things) Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 22:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I'm apparently supposed to comment about why I think Chrissy is the most attractive in TD:TJ, and the answer is: I have no idea... xD But I love the story so far, keep up the good work. I was told to get a signature , so I did 20:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. XD Guessing for Nic? Maybe he'll end up like Alejandro, get really far in the game, and then fail miserably. But who knows? I haven't even started the next chapter. Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 20:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I liked the chapter. The challenge idea was good also. Trey should go out with octavia.-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Yeah, I was thinking that too. There will be a couple surprises, but it's sure to be a bumpy relationship/friendship. XD Thanks. Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 21:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome chapter, Toad! :P, Gary pawns all!--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She' took the]] midnight train 18:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I love Gary, too. xD Gotta get pants! Go get your pants! Button, fly! 22:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I just read chapter 7. I've been reading tiki jungle for awhile and I'm a huge fan of TDS (and Sharissa!) I'm loving the story. My favorite character still in the game is a few (Helga, Juila, and Octavia tie but Sharissa would be in their to except she's gone :( ) I'm afraid the terrible tikis will be gone intill one is left standing. I think if that happens it would be Devin because he keeps messing up but stays. I think he could even win based on that logic. But I don't want any more terrible tikis to go. If one has to let it be Nic. I can't wait for the next chapter! Rhonda the stalker fan! 01:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Aww. Octavia was voted out! She never really got to shine much more. Why did Over Nine Thousand want to lose? They could have sent all the tikis home and all made it to the merge along with live in the luxury hut. Or vote off Gary for costing them the challnge. Maybe this was some other story but has he not cost his team another challenge n TDTJ or TDS and got scott free. I hope no one changed the votes. I'm getting the vibe Arthur did. And if he did... >:( XD I did like the chapter, it was really good and I'm glad to see a new chapter! I'm glad Helga didn't go home as I didn't see her much in the chapter which made it seem like she was going home. But she stayed! All in all good chapter. P.S. Yes my comment is doneRhonda the stalker fan! 02:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) MEG!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO! ...and I'm over it. XD I really want to know who the mystery voter is. I have short comments. Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 16:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah new chapter! It seems things are really getting interesting. First the mystery voter? Was the votes switched for Meg too? Either way the three suspects are Helga, Arthur and Trey. I'm leaning to Trey. He didn't react that much to Octavia being elimnated. And to get revenge on Gary for laughing about the prank he sent home Meg. It seems Helga didn't get anyone to vote for Trey she went for Meg. And Devin drinking beer? Something tells me this will come up again. XD I'm glad the merge is coming up and glad Helga and Juila made it! I think I might doing a ranking/ mystery voter opinon blog post. 19:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't realize I wasn't looged in (last comment was mine but you probably guessed by the length XD). And that yeah was soppuse to be a yay. Sorry again. Rhonda the stalker fan! 19:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comments, guys. SG, it had to be done. xD Rhonda, thanks for the detailed theories and your blog. :3 Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 13:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I knew Trey was the mystery voter! You shouldn't trust a guy so mysterious! Curse you, Trey! Anyway, I kinda thought Devin might go home. I was starting to like Trey, but he's secured that nice spot in last place on my rankings. xD Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 22:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) And now with Devin gone my predictions are all wrong. So Trey is the mystery voter. I feel like that mystery voter blog was all for nothing. Sorry I haven't done the rankings blog but I haven't had time between school projects, doctor appoinments, and after school activites. I will do them tommorow but I don't know when. I'm super sorry :( I hate Trey now. At least now he is interesting. XD When I heard the challnge was based on Niagara Brawls and realized there was an unequal amount of boys and girls (though my bad math skills failed to realize the ratio was 5:3) I was thinking.... Sharissa is back!!!!! But she wasn't :( Rhonda the stalker fan! 05:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, Rhonda. :( And SG, I thought it would be a little obvious, but not blatantly. And about Sharissa, I was thinking of bringing her back, but then I realized it'd slow down how fast the story ends, and I really want to reveal my next characters and next story! :D I think you guys will like it. And Sharissa will also have funny scenes in the upcoming loser chapter. Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 12:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I did my rankings! I also did a second guess. If I did something wrong with the guess just tell me on my talkpage and i'll fix it. And just knowing you wanted to put Sharissa in made me happy :D I totally understand why you wanted to not put her in. Your next story seems like it will be cool. And can't wait for the loser chapter! Untill then Sharissa............ Rhonda the stalker fan! 04:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Rhonda. :) The losers chapter will probably be the one after the next. Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 19:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I was so scared for Chrissy. I gotta support Christian! xD Anyway, Trey going home now was a nice twist. Guitars, Boys, and Dangerous Cake? Parody of Drums, Girls, and Dangerous Pie, right? Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 22:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it was. I just read that book and LOVED it, so I decided to do a Helga parody of it. Trey was originally going to get 3rd, but I didn't feel like having another antagonist in 3rd, and I wanted all likable characters (except maybe Helga) in the final 6. And Christian is actually the person who she's based on's real name. XDDDDDD Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 13:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I knew that Trey will be eliminated before final 5. He was just too obvious for the antagonist. My guess is that the true antagonist will be Nic, and will try to show how "evil" he is. xD Dramatic Kracko 13:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Loved the new chapter. I love animals and whenever total drama includes animals (the animal buddy challenge was one of my fav episodes in TDA) and I liked each of the llamas. I was glad Trey was finally gone but this means I lost the winner guessing contest again. I tried to guess a third time for Nic, Juila and Helga but my computer messed up. SO NO ONE PUT THAT AS THEIR GUESS!!! Unless someone already did and I didn't notice. I just have to try again. Can't wait to see the loser chapter. Rhonda the stalker fan! 23:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Dramatic Kracko. Nic won't do anything ridiculously evil, but he'll try. Rhonda, I'm glad! I like the animal challenges too. Hopefully I can think of one more. Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 12:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Drake & Josh reference! I thought I was the only one who still watched that! xD "You give me headaches!" I loved the chappy and elimination. Stop worrying me with Chrissy in the bottom two! xD Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 01:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the fact that Helga left. I was worried she'd make it far and it would ruin my prediction. I now predict Chrissy or Arthur leaving. Dramatic Kracko 13:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Helga really? I just put her on my final 3 list. Plus I love her! She is super funny! :( Oh well. I guess the guys and girls all voted her out. :( Poor Helga :( I was suprised this wasn't a loser chapter, as you said it would be the one after the next one when I commented on 10 but I guess it doesn't really matter. I think the loser chapter could be next cause there are 5 left so the losers will vote one out. Just promise me if it is a vote it will not be lie when Leshanwa went home. That irked me. O, and I saw the TDR page. can't wait! Rhonda the stalker fan! 21:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about Helga, Rhonda. I was going to make this the loser chap, but I wanted to get to the final 5 quickly. The loser chapter will not include a vote. Dramatic Kracko, I'm glad. XDD Rhonda, I'm revealing new characters now! :D Glad you can't wait! Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 22:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay New Chapter! I'm so happy Julia stayed! And glad to see the loser chapter is coming up. I kinda thought Gary might go by the title but I was nervous he wouldn't at the end. Its not that I don't want him to stay. More that I want Julia to stay more. I'm so close the final 3 guessing contest. For once I wasn't elimnated! I can't wait to see what happens next. And to see Sharrisa. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 16:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Rhonda. I'm glad you liked the chapter. The next one is the losers chap, and it might be up tomorrow since there's no elimination. Sharissa is gonna have some funny moments with Alex and by herself. It was supposed to be kinda obvious that Gary went. :3 "I once saw him juggle a baby, a bowling ball, and an olive. It was made extra hard because the baby pooped." 16:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I loved all the references. XD Lemme name my faves: The Pogeyman starters' names being based on the Unova starters' Japanese names, Chris' Veildrift City music love being a reference to the Driftveil City music, and the obvious reference to the Over 9000 scene. I kind of figured Gary was going home after it was down to him and Julia. So, I guess only newbies are left? =D I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 22:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yup, only noobs. You got all the references right. Driftveil City is one of my favorite songs in any 'video game. "I once saw him juggle a baby, a bowling ball, and an olive. It was made extra hard because the baby pooped." 14:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, it looks like I have to comment. -_- Anyway, I loved Arthur's little scenes and Chrissy's frustration. Nic leaving was meh. (Don't kill me, MrD! :P) I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 22:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for th' comment. Arthur and Chrissy were pretty funny in this chapter. :D I'm sure MrD won't kill you... maybe brutally hurt you, but not ''kill... XDDDDDDDDDDDD "I once saw him juggle a baby, a bowling ball, and an olive. It was made extra hard because the baby pooped." 22:17, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yay new chapter! And Yay no Nic. Sorry Nic but you FAIL! And thats coming from me. I'm still hoping he'll fall in a volcano. And Yay Juila! She has been winning alot of challnges. I'm proud of her. I'm so hoping she will make the final 2. Chrissy is still pretty awesome though. Arthur nude was nasty and left a image in my head. And yay Animal Buddies!!! And congrats to Total Drama Addict for winning! Hiding Oreos in her bra. 03:46, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Rhonda. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Arthur naked was supposed to be wrong, but funny. I knew you'd like the animal challenge. :3 I like girls who are hot hot hot better than girls who are not not not 17:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D: CHRISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... :P I don't really like the final two because Arthur winning would remind me too much of Owen's win and Julia winning would just... suck. :P I'll read though, just for kicks. My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 21:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, SG. :( I knew you wouldn't really like that, but she had to go. Although, I assure you, that isn't the last we'll see of Chrissy. I like girls who are hot hot hot better than girls who are not not not 13:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Aww Chrissy left :( But this means Juila has no real competion for the finals! I hope she wins. I agree with SG that Arthur winning would be to much like Owen. I just hope Juila keeps her money when she wins. Its funny how the two hate each and are now againsnt each other. I'm guessing you planned this. I hope it is an intestsine battle! And I hope the winner gets to keep their money. Last Of The Gophers!!! 03:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I did plan it. xD Thanks for the comment, Rhonda. It was meant to be ironic. Oh, cranky Josh. He's gettin' so cranky. Oh, so very cranky. And now he's breakin' things... 19:41, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Julia won! :D Arthur was epic-er than usual, though, and his "peanuts" were epic. :P Trey's demise was amusing, as I love it when things like that happen. XD My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 20:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, SG! I'm glad you liked the peanuts, and I tried to make Trey's plight funny. :P Oh, cranky Josh. He's gettin' so cranky. Oh, so very cranky. And now he's breakin' things... 20:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! Juila won!!! I'm so glad she won! And Trey's demise was great! I can't wait for TDR!!! Last Of The Gophers!!! 18:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Rhonda! I knew you'd like it! TDR is gonna be awesome! :D Oh, cranky Josh. He's gettin' so cranky. Oh, so very cranky. And now he's breakin' things... 12:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Winner Guessing Contest Here, you can guess for the winner! The correct guesser will get to make a character for my next story. This means appearance, name, personality, stereotype, gender, and maybe even write the biography. Oh my gosh! Underwear that FLOATS!! 22:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Alex- Amanda- Arthur- ARTHUR MUST WIN!!! Zinc is morbidly obeeeese 15:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Carson- Chrissy-Shadowgeoff 18:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Devin-Youre2490 03:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Elena- Gary---On the 1st day [[User Talk:TDALindsayfan1|of Christmas, '''my true love gave to me]] 15:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Helga- For some reason she strikes me as early out or getting far. 23:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Julia-Sunslicer2, the Strategist '' 22:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Manty- Meg- TDAddict Well... He's better than nothing. 03:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Nic- I was told to get a signature , so I did 20:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Octavia-user:lindsaysbiggestfan Sharissa- Trey- --'Not witch, warlock! It's a robe! ' Blade won! Here's his character: Ori. Remember to guess next season! Oh, cranky Josh. He's gettin' so cranky. Oh, so very cranky. And now he's breakin' things... 16:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Final Three Guessing Contest Now seems like a very good time to do this. It works just like the winner guessing, but you can have unlimited guesses. '''You can only change your guess after one character has been eliminated. '''Anyways, the winner will get to pick a character to return for the all-stars story, either from Tiki Jungle or the next story. (I'vve got all my School ones figured out) Good luck! Aren't you a little too old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 16:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Julia, Helga, Trey - 16:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Chrissy, Nic, Julia Can you parents my phone and tell them not to worry Santa? 16:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Devin, Helga, Juila - Rhonda the stalker fan! 08:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Nic, Julia, Gary Dramatic Kracko 09:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Chrissy, Trey, Julia. 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 12:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Gary, Helga and Julia FTW!--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'I''' was]] born 14:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Arthur, Julia, and Chrissy. TDAddict Well... He's better than nothing. 11:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Devin, Julia, Trey I shall never tell a lie. Yet. -- Rex 21:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Julia, Helga, Gary. I shall never tell a lie. Yet. -- Rex 17:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) My second guess. Trey, Julia, Nic.- Rhonda the stalker fan! 04:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Helga, Arthur, Julia - 22:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Chirssy, Helga, Nic. WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 22:49, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nic, Helga, Juila Rhonda the stalker fan! 04:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Arthur, Nic, Juila Rhonda the stalker fan! 02:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Arthur, Nic, Chrissy You know we're superstars We R Who We R! What's with Ke$ha? 21:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Chrissy, Gary, Nic - 18:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Julia, Gary, Chrissy. --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 18:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) My final guess pre-final three... Julia, Chrissy and Nic.--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'I''' was]] born 19:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Great job, Addict, you won! Now message me on Chatango to pick who you want to return. :3 "I once saw him juggle a baby, a bowling ball, and an olive. It was made extra hard because the baby pooped." 21:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Having the short girl win, makes me very happy. I am short and am made fun of alot by it. This is really nice, and Julia will always be my favorite! When life gives you lemons, squirt them in people's eyes (talk) 02:16, April 29, 2014 (UTC)totaldramalego